


On a boat (with the deity-like being your lion could smell like)

by ineptshieldmaid



Category: Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis, Old Spice Guy (Commercials), Voyage of the dawn treader - Fandom
Genre: Character of Colour, Crack, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-17
Updated: 2011-01-17
Packaged: 2017-10-14 20:53:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/153356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ineptshieldmaid/pseuds/ineptshieldmaid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hello, Lucy.</p><p>Look at your lion. Now back to me. Now back to your lion. Now back to me.</p><p>Sadly, he is not me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On a boat (with the deity-like being your lion could smell like)

**Author's Note:**

> Due credit to insane_duckfish for actually coining the phrase "the deity-like being your lion could smell like"

Hello, Lucy.

Look at your lion. Now back to me. Now back to your lion. Now back to me.

Sadly, he is not me. But if he stopped using kitten-scented grooming products and switched to Old Spice, he could smell like me.

Look down, back up, where are you? You’re on a boat, with the deity-like being your lion could smell like. What’s in your hand? I have it. It’s a key-ring with the keys to the kingdom you love. Look again. The keys are your crown.

Anything is possible when your deity-like being smells like Old Spice and not a kitten.

I’m on a throne.


End file.
